1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television (“TV”) and control method thereof and, more particularly, to a TV and control method thereof providing a stable access method to access a memory module comprising a multi-memory slot.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory card is employed for an auxiliary memory unit of an audio-video (“AV”) apparatus such as a TV, a camcorder, a digital camera, a MP3 player, etc.
The memory card makes use of a data exchange data between AV apparatuses like a floppy disk. For example, after a user stores an image captured by the camcorder in the memory card, the user may mount the memory card in the TV and then play back the image on the TV. Also, the user may play back a picture and/or a sound, etc. on the TV after mounting the memory card, including a picture captured by the digital camera, a sound stored as an MP3 file, etc.
The TV comprises a playback engine, such as a decoder, etc., corresponding to a type of multimedia data. Also, the TV comprises a multi-memory slot corresponding to each type of the memory card so as to be capable of being mounted with various types of the memory cards such as a CFC (Compact Flash CARD), a SMC (Smart Media Card), a SD (Secure Digital Card), a MMC (Multi Media Card), a MS (Memory Stick), etc.
Accordingly, the user may selectively mount the memory card on a corresponding memory slot, and access stored data of the memory card by inputting a control command through an input device such as a remote control, etc.
Generally, the TV is programmed so that an operation for outputting of the image and/or the sound is repeatedly operated per frame unit with an infinite loop. An access control command by the user is employed for an interrupt signal interrupting the foregoing repeated operation. Through these operations, a program which was repeatedly operated becomes out of order by the interrupt signal, and the memory card may be not accessed. When the memory card is normally accessed, data communication may be also interrupted due to an error or a fault on communication.
However, a conventional TV doesn't solve the foregoing problem, and the foregoing problem may drop the trust in the user and confuse the user.